This invention relates to a sterile patient drape for surgical operations, especially spinal procedures.
During surgery, a “sterile field” is defined around the patient. The sterile field does not extend to the floor, but begins a specified distance above the floor. Anything outside or below the sterile field is considered unsterile and may not be brought into or through the sterile field. If a patient drape has a portion which hangs below the sterile field, the drape cannot removed by lifting it without contaminating the sterile field. Conventional drapes are difficult to remove without lifting at least a portion of the drape.
A drape which can be removed without lifting reduces the opportunity for sterile field contamination and the risks, costs and delays which ensue.
During spinal operations, it is sometimes necessary to do imaging of the surgical site after an incision has been made, perhaps with some instrument(s) protruding from the incision. A patient drape having a transparent window with vertical expansibility to accommodate such instrument(s) would prevent contamination of the site, while providing a clear view of the site during the imaging procedure.